Divino error, divina mi tentacion
by Sakura.Stackhouse
Summary: A.U. Ella nunca penso que el fuera alcanzable, el nunca penso que existiera tanta belleza. Estaban destinados y no lo sabían. Y ahora un nuevo rival aparecía. Reviews!
1. Aburrida

_**Divino error, divina mi tentación.**_

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**Aburrida.**_

_**Teatro Mochizuki. Viernes en la noche.**_

El violín sonó apasionado, se aferro a cada uno de sus sentidos, y ella bailó igual de apasionada, su rostro era frío e impasible, y su mirada de hierro. Sus piernas eran torneadas y firmes, su cintura de avispa, pechos apreciables, una chica que no pasaba desapercibido. Pero su pasión era el baile, ella bailaba como si hubiera tenido un pacto con el diablo, era perfecta en el arte y sutil al moverse, no había movimiento erróneo.

Ella era Haruno Sakura, era hermosa y perfecta, ella era la estudiante número uno y una bailarina de ballet _casi_ profesional, tenía todo lo que ella podía desear, una madre y un padre amorosos, un hermano mayor protector y amoroso, respeto y admiración de sus compañeros, un promedio que le permitía escoger a que universidad asistiría, y ella, era _hermosa_.

Pero Haruno Sakura, no lo tenía _todo_. Y de eso aún no se había dado cuenta. Sakura termino la pieza magistralmente, y su público aplaudió conmovido. Sakura se despidió con gracia del público y salió del escenario. Solo unas pocas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Espero la felicitación de su maestra de ballet; la excepcional y admirable Tsunade, quien era rubia, de grandes pechos, cintura delgada y piernas firmes y grandes.

Sakura sonrió, fingió timidez, y salió de allí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, entro al baño del camerino de bailarines, a pesar de ser la bailarina estrella, era tratada como al resto, sus compañeros la rodearon y Sakura repitió el ritual y se excuso a tomar un baño.

La joven muchacha se observo largo rato en el espejo cuando estuvo bañada, permaneció de pié y estática, su rostro solo reflejaba cansancio y aburrimiento. Haruno Sakura quien parecía tenerlo todo, estaba _aburrida_ de su vida.

Salió del baño en cuánto estuvo lista, había sido cuidadosamente peinada; su cabello pelirosado estaba suelto y se ondeaba en las puntas, y su flequillo caía de lado con delicadeza, también había sido maquillada; delineador negro que resalto sus hermosos e increíbles jades, y solo un leve toque de rubor sobre su nívea piel. Se vistió con un encantador vestido champagne que se ceñía con sensualidad a su cintura y se soltaba en las caderas llegando hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y se calzo unas bellas sandalias plateadas de ensueño. En realidad, toda ella era de ensueño.

Entonces salio, a vivir su _vacía_ vida.

* * *

_**Barrio Shizuka. Tomoeda.**_

_**Sakura POV.**_

Llegué esa noche cansada, como siempre. Cuando por fin mi familia dejo de adularme entré en mi habitación, tenía demasiados deseos de estar sola, y cuando finalmente lo logre me regocije, ¡por todos los cielos! Aquella vida era demasiado aburrida. Lo único que reconfortaba mi existencia era que no mezclaba mi instituto con el valet, de hecho, todo lo contrario, mantenía alejados ambos mundos. En el instituto yo solo era una come-libros más.

Me estiré en la cama y prendí mi lapto, miré con aburrimiento mi MSN, solía ponerme como _no conectada_, solo me saludaban para pedirme las asignaciones, ya saben como es eso.

_**Toc, Toc.**_

_¿Puedo pasar Onee-chan?_

Suspire, había estado rodeada de personas durante horas y lo único que deseaba al llegar era estar sola, en mi cuarto, conmigo misma, y mis pensamientos, pero no podía negarle nada a mi hermano, en realidad, el no me pedía muchas cosas, era una persona amable y cariñosa, y puedo asegurar que todas sus novias han sido felices con el.

-Claro, Onii-sama-le contesté demasiado aburrida, no tenía ganas de conversar, pero lo escucharía si tenía algo que decir.

-Estuviste grandiosa hoy-dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Si gracias Onii-sama, ya lo habías dicho-sonreí dulcemente y me senté en la cama. Lo miré con una expresión de duda, el venía con una cara que no me gusto; estaba preocupado.

-Onee-sama, quiero preguntarte algo-empezó diciendo, hice un gesto para que continuara-Bueno, sabes que tu instituto, es privado y te gusta.

-Ajá-conteste e hice mala cara odiaba que me preguntaran cosas de instituto que no fuera académico.

-Sakura, ¿Hay alguien que te guste en tu instituto?

_**Día siguiente.**_

Sí, había alguien que me gustaba. Era mi compañero de curso, Uchiha Sasuke. Era todo lo que yo nunca sería, hijo del dueño de las empresas Uchiha, talentoso en todo lo que hace, popular entre las chicas e incluso los chicos, y tenía novia. Yo también era talentosa, pero no era ni popular ni tenía novio, y aunque mi familia me repetía siempre lo hermosa que era yo no me consideraba hermosa ni de cerca.

En cambio Uchiha Sasuke, era un joven tan hermoso que rayaba en la exageración, su cabello era azabache y medio largo; estaba peinado en puntas hacia atrás y dos mechones le caían en el rostro, su piel era nívea y sus cejas también eran muy oscuras, era bastante alto, alrededor del metro ochenta, era una cosa de familia decían, no estaba muy segura, su espalda era la apropiada para un joven de metro ochenta y sus brazos eran normales, o se veían normales, no estaba segura de su firmeza, y era contemporáneo conmigo, 17 años de edad y le guardaba un futuro brillante, nunca había luchado por nada en la vida.

Y mi contacto con el era cero, nulo. Yo, no conocía a Uchiha Sasuke, y nunca lo haría.

Y también no esta demás decir, que era el hombre mas frío en el universo, su cara no demostraba emoción alguna nunca, salvo por ira o decepción, o incluso superioridad, porque si, de eso tenía bastante el Uchiha, era condenadamente arrogante. Aunque no era muy brillante, le costaba bastante mantener su promedio regular, incluso según me habían dicho, había tratado de conseguir tutor personal.

Pero nunca supe de alguien que le diera clases al Uchiha, tenía entendido que tenía un hermano mayor, seguramente el le daba clases.

Y su novia bueno, no puedo decir mucho de ella, como no me interesaba solo pasaba de ella, todos decían que era, como le dicen, y me disculpan la palabra, una _ramera_. Pero siempre dije que era por celos, ella podía estar con el Uchiha y los demás no. Lo que sabía era que se llamaba Karin, no me interesaba en saber su apellido, y también que era una alumna de asco. Pero si era bastante hermosa, lucía un cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la cintura y un cuerpo bien cuidado, no era tan cuidado como el mío, yo tenía que cuidarlo por el valet, ella lo hacía porque quería verse bien, así que no era una disciplina.

Me desperté mas temprano que de costumbre, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, odiaba tener que recordar que era invisible para Uchiha Sasuke, y mucho mas mentirle a mi hermano, así que no había logrado hacer las pases con el sueño durante la madrugada y tomé la decisión mas lógica, levantarme.

Cepille mi largo cabello rosado, al principio odié el color de mi melena, pero con el tiempo aprendí a quererla, la usaba totalmente larga, la mantenía a altura de mis caderas, me gustaba tenerlo así de largo, porque me lucía, le tenía mucho aprecio y lo cuidaba mucho, me amarré un moño de cebolla para bañarme, y me enrolle la cabellera con una toalla para asegurarme que no se mojara, era malo que me lo mojase sin lavármelo, porque se resecaba.

Tomé una ducha caliente que me relajo totalmente, y me hizo olvidar el tema del Uchiha, cuando salí me enrolle en una toalla y camine descalza fuera del baño de mi habitación, del closet que estaba perfectamente ordenado: uniforme, camisas, vestidos de fiesta, faldas, minifaldas y pantalones, no era que fuera una persona compulsiva, pero me ahorraba tiempo el tener la ropa ordenada, el resto del cuarto, no tenia mucho que desordenar, así que las limpiezas eran rápidas. Saqué mi juego de uniforme, y comencé a vestirme, como estábamos en invierno el uniforme era mas abrigado, abotone la camisa manga larga, le hice el lazo a la corbata negra, me deslicé la minifalda plisada negra con una franja blanca en el borde, me coloqué el chaleco negro y saqué el abrigo de gabardina negra que usábamos para los días de invierno, ya que, los inviernos eran sumamente fríos.

Camine de vuelta al baño aún descalza, y frente al espejo volví a cepillar mi larga cabellera, luego de alisarla me la amarre en una cola de caballo ajustada. Me devolví y me senté en la cama, saqué un par de medias blancas y zapatos colegiales, me coloqué las medias y me calcé los zapatos. Me observe en el espejo para detallar si había algún error en mi uniforme, ninguno, me estire la falda y mire mi entorno, como no había prendido la luz, y aun no amanecía aun estaba oscuro. Me lamente, por la pregunta de mi hermano.

Baje y me preparé una ensalada de frutas y me la devoré rápidamente, solía comer mas, pero era muy temprano, así que tome el dinero justo para un gran desayuno de cafetería y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaleco. Tomé mi móvil, lo puse en Vibra Call y lo guarde en mi mochila. Una vez empezaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol me equipé el abrigo de gabardina negra y unos guantes. Y así me dirigí a mi instituto.

Cuando llegué al instituto no había nadie si no el portero, ya había amanecido pero yo llegué una hora antes a clases. Cuando el portero me vio llegar me saludo agitando la mano y pidió que me le acercara. Y así lo hice. Me acerque con duda de lo que me diría, pensé que tal vez se burlaría de mi. O no. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que me dijera lo que me dijo "_ya el otro chico llegó"_ fue lo único que dijo el hombre sonriente y abrió el portón, supuse que hablaba del semanero, me pregunte quien había quedado esta semana, pero pasé de todos modos, porque era mejor que quedarse afuera sin nada que hacer.

Entre tranquilamente a las instalaciones, y subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, yo cursaba tercero de secundaria, en el salón 3-A, que se encontraba en el tercer piso junto a los otros salones de tercero, el laboratorio de química y el de computación. En el primero y el segundo quedaban los salones de primero y segundo, y los salones de Inglés y Francés Básico, en los pisos superiores, el cuarto y el quinto, quedaban los salones de cuarto y quinto, el laboratorio de física y el de biología, y los salones de Inglés y Francés Avanzado, materias opcionales.

Pero mi piso era el tercero, cuando termine de subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, empecé oír ruidos de pupitres siendo arrimados, seguramente estaba alguien acomodando los pupitres en el salón, seguí cuestionándome quien sería el semanero, no estaba realmente muy segura pero pronto lo descubriría.

Me pare junto a la puerta y respire hondo, yo era una persona muy paciente y amable, conversadora y amistosa, por ello mis compañeros me admiraban, pero esa no era mi mejor mañana, estaba aburrida, madrugada y consternada.

Puse mi mano sobre la manilla y al tiempo que abría la puerta dibujé una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, se me daba bien sonreír, muchas veces mi hermano me decía que mi sonrisa era como un la luz del sol, pero al igual que los cumplidos sobre mi belleza, no me lo tragaba.

_Buenos Días_

Fue lo que dije animosamente cuando entré, no me moleste en ver quien era, me deslicé el mochila para quitarme mi abrigo y mis guantes, los cuales guarde en mi mochila, el abrigo lo colgué en el perchero del salón para los abrigos y me eché de nuevo la mochila al hombro cuando recibí mi respuesta.

_Buenos Días Haruno_

Me congelé al instante, pasé trago grueso, aquella era una voz que solo había oído pronunciar palabra pocas veces y aquello me puso nerviosa, rogué porque fuera cosa de mi mente, y no fuera verdad que el dueño de aquella voz era Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero mi esperanza se desmoronó cuando estuve girada para encarar a mi compañero, y como era de esperarse, era el. Estaba en su uniforme, los hombres llevaban un uniforme similar al nuestro pero con pantalón y chaqueta. Lo miré directo a los ojos pues estaba sentado en la tabla de un pupitre directamente frente a mi, a tan solo unos pasos, aquel era el contacto mas cercano que había tenido jamás con el Uchiha.

-Buenos días Uchiha-volví a saludar, y me concentré como si se tratase de salir a la tarima o dar un discurso abierto en el instituto, y logré que me saliera una sonrisa.

-Llegaste temprano, que recuerde no cambiamos turnos para semanero-me hablo natural y fluido, su voz era como una pequeña cascada de riachuelo, algo ronca pero fina y clara. Me reí a carcajadas en voz alta, era demasiado perfecta. El alzó las cejas con indiferencia por mi risa, yo me calme segundos después y le sonreí.

-No Uchiha, y no planeo hacerlo, solo vine mas temprano porque-tu no me dejaste conciliar al sueño-quise tomar mucho aire matutino-mentí de forma horrible, eso era una de las cosas que se me daban mal.

-Hmp-fue lo único que hizo el chico mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

Me confundí con su reacción pero pensé que esa sería mi experiencia mas cercana al Uchiha, después de todo, el era inalcanzable. Me dirigí a mi pupitre, saqué la silla y me senté, yo me sentaba al fondo al lado de la ventana, porque me encantaba ver cuando llovía o cuando había mucho sol, los paisajes me resultaban magistrales.

Acomode mi bolso detrás de mi silla y la jale hacia dentro del pupitre. El Uchiha había terminado todo el trabajo rápidamente, dejó los pupitres bien acomodados y el pizarrón limpio. Y por pura curiosidad le dirigí mi mirada.

El me miraba fijamente desde su asiento, parecía incluso contemplarme, yo lo miré también, yo era muy desafiante y obstinada, y aunque el me gustara no permitiría que me intimidara. Así que sostuve su mirada tanto tiempo la mantuvo el, hasta que el mismo frunció el seño y dijo _"eres una molestia"_ mientras sacaba un cuaderno y se ponía a leer.

Yo pude haberme reído de su actitud pero me contuve, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana tratando de encontrar algo interesante que ver, descubrí que llovería ese día y lamenté no traer paraguas, y también descubrí por el reflejo de la ventana que el Uchiha continuaba de lo más instalado observándome. Esta vez yo fruncí el seño. No me agradaba la idea de sentirme acosada.

Aquello estaba siendo extraño, e incómodo.

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Cuando la vi entrar no puse mucha atención en ella, había reconocido su voz de inmediato, era Haruno Sakura, ella era una muchacha brillante pero nunca puse demasiada atención en ella hasta ese día. Mis compañeros siempre tenían algo que decir sobre la Haruno, lo muy inteligente que era o lo mona que era aquella muchacha, o si era muy refinada, o si pego un diez en un examen que todos reprobamos. Lo cierto es que ella era una especie de icono come-libros.

Volteé a verla, y aquella mañana fue la primera vez que la vi de verdad. Comprendí a lo que se referían mis compañeros, con lo de mona, en efecto era muy mona; tenía un largísimo cabello rosado, lo amarraba en una coleta, su cabello lucía tan hermoso y sedoso que de inmediato me imaginé acariciándole la coleta, pero ahí no terminaba su belleza, por su puesto que no.

Cuando se volteo de espaldas a mi, yo me había sentado en un pupitre frente a ella quien descargaba su mochila para quitarse el abrigo, cuando por fin se lo quito y prosiguió a colgarlo aquellos instantes pareció correr en cámara lenta para mí, ella tenía una figura espectacular, sus piernas estaban perfectamente torneadas, y eran tan firmes como las de cualquier modelo, su minifalda se ondeaba atrás porque tapaba un buen cargamento, no era un trasero grotesco, si no un tamaño ideal, y su chaleco se ceñía a su cintura peligrosamente tentador, porque tenía una cintura de ángel.

_Buenos días Haruno_

Fue lo que conteste porque me di cuenta que había pasado mucho rato desde su saludo, mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal porque estaba a punto de echármele encima a la niña, quien cuando volteó demostró ser completamente hermosa, tenía unos pechos apreciables, me dieron tantas ganas de acariciarlos que temblé, y ella si que poseía una cara muy hermosa; tez pálida de apariencia tersa, ojos jades de mirada gatuna e inocente, y un rubor en sus mejillas causado por el frío que le lucía genial.

Su voz era demasiado bella, y cuando empezó a reírse me quedé perplejo de cómo iluminaba el día con aquella risa de los mil demonios. Dios santo vibre, si no hacía algo pronto me follaria a aquella niña en medio del salón.

La verdad no pude apartar mi mirada cuando se sentó, yo solía sentarme al frente porque nunca entendía ni papa de lo que explicaban, así que me ayudaba sentarme al frente, y ella al fondo porque no necesitaba poner mucha atención porque ella era brillante.

No sabía que tenía aquella niña, pero la quería hacer mujer. Continué observándola cuando ella se había puesto a mirar por la ventana, porque cuando fijó sus ojos jades en mi y los dejó ahí largo rato retándome, sentí que explotaría, pero noté como fruncía el seño por su propio reflejo en la ventana, yo la estaba incomodando.

Sonreí ladinamente, casi lascivo, si podía causar ese efecto en ella, tal vez podía seducirla porque ella merecía la pena, acoté una determinación antes de terminar el año; me follaria a Haruno Sakura. Pero aquello no debía ni podía ser del todo bueno, yo era un chico de 17 años con unas hormonas en descontrol que no me dejaban en paz, por ello tenía una novia a quien podía follarme cuando quisiera. Pero la Haruno seria un reto muy difícil para mí pues ella no reparaba mirada en mi, como el resto de las chicas.

Pero eso solo avivaba el fuego de lujuria en mi interior, no podía observarla sentada de aquella manera, menos cuando sabía que se sentía acorralada por mi mirada, había cruzado las piernas así que se le veían parte de los muslos que díos mío juré que ella debía practicar algo para que lucieran así. En su abdomen no había rastro de bollería, era totalmente plano, no podía asegurarlo, pero incluso a Karin que tenía buen cuerpo se le hacía un bollo cuando se sentaba. Y de ahí pasamos a las cumbres de Tomoeda, oh si, lucían tan de buen tamaño que tocarlas sería la gloria para mis manos.

Aquello iba a ser divertido.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bueno, fin del primer capítulo, esto será muy interesante, Sasuke queriendo follarse a Sakura, bueno, ya veremos que sucede, después de todo. Ninguno de los dos sabe que la atracción es mutua.

Dale al botoncito ¿ci? :_D


	2. Insatisfecho

_**Divino error, divina mi tentación.**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Insatisfecho.**_

_**Instituto Konoha. Tomoeda.**_

El discurso termino. Y el había sido el vencedor. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, y sus ojos eran demasiado duros como para mantener la mirada fija en el. El era apuesto, joven, rico y exitoso. Y el lo sabía.

El era Uchiha Sasuke, era apuesto y exitoso. Tenía todo lo que podía desear. No era el estudiante más brillante, pero era el más hábil en el equipo de debate al que pertenecía; de hecho era el capitán, era rico, pues era hijo de un famoso empresario, una madre y un padre complacientes y atentos, un hermano mayor que admirar, la admiración de sus compañeros, podía escoger cualquier universidad, una novia muy hermosa, podía tener a cuánta mujer quisiera, y era un hombre _guapo_.

Sasuke Uchiha lo tenía _casi_ todo, y de eso se había percatado si no hasta la mañana que vio a esa molesta niña de cabellos rosados, cuya hermosura era semejante al de un ángel. Bajo del estrado junto a sus compañeros para reunirse con un padre orgulloso de su hijo, igual que su madre y hermano quien lo felicito sonando indiferente. El permaneció mas duro que una piedra, así era el, no se permitía ser emocional, porque el quería ser grande.

Sasuke salió de la euforia del sitio para tomar aire, estaba sudando, porque adentro la emoción había hecho un calor espantoso. Pasó directo al baño y se miró al espejo, se miró de una forma que jamás lo hizo, _insatisfecho_.

Sasuke Uchiha quien parecía tenerlo todo, aun estaba insatisfecho, y era culpa de aquella molesta niña, Haruno Sakura. No había hora que no pensara en la forma de tenerla de una buena vez por todas.

Haruno Sakura no existía en su vida hasta que la vio esa misma mañana, paso trago grueso cuando se acordó de la imagen inocentemente sensual que tuvo de ella sentada en el pupitre, y cuando se puso la bata de laboratorio en química, y cuando comía un banquete en el descanso. Si, había pasado el día mirándola, imaginándosela, aquí y allá, en una posición y en otra.

Salió del baño cuando se sintió compuesto y aparto aquellos ojos jades de su mente. Cuando salió todos estaban reunidos en la puerta preguntándose donde estaba el vencedor y señor del debate, y el apareció triunfal, a regocijarse en su victoria. Tomo de la cintura a su novia y le susurro al oído que quería una apreciación aquella noche.

Oh pero aquella muchacha estaba ahí también, ella estaba al fondo con un grupo de amigas, se sonreía y comentaba cosas, sintió ganas de oírla hablar. Aquella muchacha era un serio problema para el Uchiha.

Tenía que follársela.

_**Barrio Shizen. Tomoeda.**_

_**Sasuke POV.**_

Cuando terminé de follarme a Karin, tomé una ducha fría. Karin quedó dormida totalmente, y yo aun estaba excitado. Cerré los ojos con frustración, tal vez una ducha fría calmaría mi agitado libido, que me tenía como loco desde la mañana, desde que vi a la molesta de Haruno Sakura.

Odiaba tener que complacerme yo mismo, y odiaba aun más que tan solo pensar en aquel par de torneadas piernas me excitaba demasiado, yo era un joven en pleno crecimiento, y mis hormonas eran más grandes que mi ego, y mis hormonas, mi cuerpo y yo, deseábamos a Haruno Sakura.

Estaba en la ducha con el agua fría en pleno invierno y había tenido sexo tres veces, y aun no lograba terminar con aquella agitación, sabía que hasta que no le hiciera algo a aquella muchacha pronto Karin no sería capaz de excitarme.

Aquel día había sido difícil, y no solo por el hecho que mi imaginación se mantuvo activa todo el maldito día, si no porque seguirle la pista a la Haruno era difícil, en la cafetería, en las siguientes clases e incluso saber que leyó en la biblioteca fue difícil, pretendía saberlo todo de ella para tomarla contra mi cuerpo, si, casi podía saborear el momento.

Y como me esperaba, no logré dormir en la noche. Me levanté temprano y solo me vestí, no necesitaba otra ducha ya, por fin me había calmado, al menos, _por ahora_, me puse la camisa de botones blanca y la dejé por fuera del pantalón porque no me gustaba verme tan estirado, no era el _estilo_ Uchiha, me puse mi chaleco negro y lo deje abierto, y me até mi corbata en un nudo flojo. Me calce los mocasines de cuero negro. Y salí de mi habitación, dejando a Karin dormida, no había problema ella sabría levantarse e irse, además yo tenía que ir a acomodar el salón.

Baje a la sala y tome unas tostadas con un vaso de leche, desayunar tan temprano era malo, cuando me di cuenta Itachi, mi hermano estaba junto a mi y hacía el mismo procedimiento que yo, a diferencia mía el cursaba su último año.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-le dije. Era inusual que se levantara temprano.

-Cambie turno de semanero.-contesto simplemente, impasible como era el, con su cabellera agarrada en una coleta, el se parecía bastante a mí.

No conversamos mucho en las mañanas, de hecho, todo lo contrarío, conversábamos mas durante las noches, solíamos sentarnos en el balcón y conversar, para cuando llegamos al instituto aún no había amanecido, no me extrañaba, ayer también había llegado cuando aun era oscuro, incluso había despertado al guardia.

Cuando subíamos las escaleras en silencio, el sonido de los tacones de unos zapatos de uniforme femenino nos hicieron detenernos, ambos reconocimos que eran zapatos femeninos, si bien sabía aquello era que el alocado libido era cosa de los Uchiha, mi hermano también sufría por el compás de unas buenas caderas, pero nunca tuvo que rogar nada, ni pedirlo.

Abrimos camino a los pasos, que realmente corrían, lo hacían rápido. Lo que no esperé encontrar fue esa cabellera rosa, _de nuevo_.

Ella nos paso por en medio, sin siquiera mirarnos, su coleta bailó frente a nosotros como una larga onda rosa, que dejo tras de sí un olor exquisito y delirante. Todos mis músculos se tensaron de inmediato, Itachi también, giramos la cabeza para verla subir, y lo que vimos fue la encantadora vista de unas bragas blancas y un trasero de infarto.

_¿Qué fue aquello?_

La voz de mi hermano sonó ronca y perturbada, al parecer, yo no era el único Uchiha que aquella Haruno le causaría frustración. No le contesté a mi hermano, no tenía por que, Sakura sería solo _mía_, yo no compartía mis presas.

Cuando llegué al salón, Haruno tenía un gran cargamento de papeles en el escritorio, cuando entré la saludé como el día anterior, con la voz ronca a causa de su vista, y ahí si que se veía de una forma en la que tendría una excusa para auto complacerme, parecía una profesora sexy, con su coleta alta y su largo cabello, y con su expresión ensimismada en los papeles que sostenía.

_Buenos días Uchiha, no te preocupes por mi tu toca_

-¿disculpa?-pregunté incrédulo, me miraba sonriente cuando me dijo aquello, pero alzo su ceja en señal de confusión-

-Dije que no te preocuparas, que limpiaras-me explico expectante. Aquella niña me tenía mal.

_Hmp._

Esa niña era una maldita molestia, pero era tan hermosa y sutil, la observe largo rato mientras que rellenaba concentrada el contenido de los papeles, al ojear me di cuenta que se trataba de los proyectos de la feria de invierno que hacíamos cada año, también había un baile, ambos lo organizaban el comité de estudiantes, Haruno era la asistente, aunque podía ser la presidenta del comité.

Empecé a arrimar los pupitres y ponerlos en filas perfectas, mientras hacía esto sentí la mirada mas penetrante que nunca sentí en mi vida, para cuando me volteé la Haruno me observaba sonrojada de reojo, _Haruno estaba siendo indecorosa_. Yo mismo no pude creerlo.

Pero sonreí lascivo, y le dediqué una mirada poderosamente pervertida, ella se quedó estática observándome totalmente sonrojada, se veía adorable, era mas de lo que pude soportar, así que, que comenzara el show.

_**Sakura POV**_

Sasuke se acerco a mi con una mirada libidinosa en sus ojos, era más de lo que podía soportar, me pregunte si me había quedado dormida y era un sueño _de esos_ donde Sasuke hacía cosas que jamás pensé imaginar.

Cuando se acercó a mí apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia mi quedando totalmente cerca de mi rostro, _aquello era muy real para ser un sueño_, me dije a mí misma, suspiré, si tuviera un poco mas de valor me hubiera alzado y besado al muchacho, pero habían dos contra, primero yo no tenía ese valor y segundo yo nunca había besado a nadie, tenía miedo de ponerme en ridículo.

Así que me alejé empujando la silla hacia atrás, el frunció el seño, _eres una molestia_, me dijo con su voz ronca y suave, fue tan seductor que hasta a mi madre se le hubieran resbalado las bragas.

Me tense de inmediato, mis mejillas no podían dejar de arder, ¿por qué diablos hacía eso? Yo nunca había cruzado palabra con el Uchiha y ahora parecía tratar de intimidarme, y aunque me lastimara mi orgullo, lo estaba logrando. Mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, no podía controlar mis emociones, porque el chico que me gustaba se encontraba justo frente a mí, separados solo por el escritorio.

Cuando me levanté aquella mañana había recordado que faltaba tan solo tres semanas para el festival y que no había revisado los proyectos de los comités del instituto, el festival era organizado por el comité de estudiantes y los demás comités de los alumnos, así que como no había dormido demasiado por causa de las miradas penetrantes del Uchiha el día anterior, aproveche para venirme temprano, sabía que lo vería hoy también pero no importaba, no cruzaríamos palabra mas que para saludarnos.

Jamás imaginé que el tomaría una actitud tan repentina, y si que me había sorprendido.

_Debo ir a buscar…algo_

Mentí pésimamente, aquello de verdad no se me daba bien, me levanté apresurada de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta, necesitaba llegar al baño con urgencia o tomar aire. Pero Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca con violencia y me volteó como resultado, mi coleta bailoteó entre nosotros para descansar sobre mi hombro. Le miré nerviosa, nunca me había encontrado en una situación semejante.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Jamás pensé que ella se levantara tan de improvisto, así que mi reacción fue desmedida, la tomé por su muñeca, tan delgada y delicada que temí ser muy violento para ella. Su coleta bailoteó frente a nosotros y su aroma lleno mis pulmones de nuevo y cegó mis sentidos, quería hablarle simplemente, ponerla nerviosa, pero aquello, sus reacciones y su aroma me estaban enloqueciendo. Maldición.

Lentamente la logré acorralar contra el pizarrón ella tembló, no se asegurar si nerviosa o con miedo, pero cual fuera su expresión me estaba _excitando demasiado_, parecía un cordero llevado al matadero, oh si, yo sería quien se aprovechara de aquella pobre corderito.

_¿Puedo?_

Le pregunté tentado mirando su cuello y su larga cabellera rosa, ella simplemente asintió con timidez, si, aquello era simplemente perfecto. Tome su cabello con lentitud utilizando la mano que había usado para agarrarla de la muñeca, acaricié su cabello y comprobé que era tan sedoso como lucía, y olía a flores, lo olí con un suspiro acercando sus cabellos a mi nariz.

Pasé la coleta para detrás de la espalda de ella, me miró interrogante, inquisidora, pero yo observe aquel cuello, níveo y delgado, ni largo de ni escaso, ¿era posible que toda su anatomía fuera así de _perfecta_? Cuando acerque mi rostro a su cuello y me hundí en el ella pasó trago grueso, _temblando_.

_**Sakura POV**_

Cuando olió mi cabello me alegre de haberlo lavado en la mañana, _suspiro_ con mi coleta contra su nariz, sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutaba con mi olor, lo llenaba, me pregunté de nuevo si era un sueño, pero no lo era, _no podía_ ser un sueño, ni quisiera en mis sueños sus expresiones eran tan exactas.

El pasó mi coleta por detrás de mi espalda, me pregunte que iba a hacer ahora, no podía adivinar lo que quería hacer. Pero el me miró mi cuello, y acercando su rostro se hundió en mi cuello. Yo me tensé de inmediato, _mi cuello era mi sensibilidad_.

Sasuke volvió a inspirar mi aroma, yo no usaba perfumes, porque me mareaban, en lugar de ello aplicaba crema humectante con olor a flores en mi cuerpo, el tembló con mi olor, como si le hubiera recorrido un escalofrío.

Paseo la comisura de sus labios por mi cuello sin besarlo, como reacción involuntaria, heche para atrás mi cabeza y estiré mi cuello, el gruño, complacido por mi acción, si, aquel _gruñido_ había sido suficiente para hacer que mis piernas temblaran, dude si iba a ser capaz de mantenerme en pié con el muchacho tan cerca.

Sentí su respiración agitada en mi cuello, me estremecí por la sensación que ofrecía, mandaba una electricidad directa a todos mis nervios. Mi rostro ardía totalmente, no estaba segura como se veía aquella escena, pero imaginar algo cercano acelero aun más mi pobre corazón, me iba a dar una taquicardia.

Sasuke comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello, con una delicadeza que me estaba aniquilando, tranquilidad desesperante, yo solo pude ahogar gemidos involuntarios y morderme el labio inferior, a medida que mis reacciones eran mas placenteras sus besos se intensificaban, el se detuvo, todo en mi mente se volvió un hoyo, _necesitaba mas_.

_Mas…Sasuke-Kun_.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Haruno se contrajo sometida por mis tiernos besos, debía ser delicado con ella porque tal vez sería la oportunidad más cercana a follarla que tenía. Ella ahogo gemidos placenteros, aquello me encantaba, _su ternura y su pureza_ simplemente me ponía a mil. Ni en mis mejores fantasías las reacciones de Sakura habían sido tan cercanas a esto. _Era perfecto_.

Me detuve para torturarla, ella pareció quedarse inerte durante segundos, invitándome a continuar, pero aquello no sería suficiente, quería _que lo rogara_, si ese era mi deseo mi motivación.

_Mas…Sasuke-Kun_

Odiaba cuando una mujer que no fuera mi madre usaba ese prefijo, pero de sus labios se oyó perfecto, aquello me volvió loco, perdía aceleradamente el control de la situación porque ella hacía que me doblegara, su voz pareció ordenarme en lugar de implorarme. Pero aquello hizo que se me _parara_. Maldita niña.

_Eres una molestia_

Gruñí de nuevo, presioné mi cuerpo contra el de ella, quería que sintiera mi aroma también, que se llenara con mi cuerpo, que se sintiera sometida por mi grandeza. Ella solo gimió con sorpresa, no pude ver su expresión porque aun continuaba hundido en su cuello.

Bese esta vez con mas intensidad y ella respondió bien al estimulo, ahogando nuevos placenteros gemidos, probaría una nueva cosa. Me acerqué a su oído y succioné su lóbulo y lo mordisqueé de forma lenta y sensual, ella se estremeció y esbozo un hermoso e increíble gemido de placer. _Aquello era demasiado ideal_.

Me alejé de su cuello para ver su rostro, su seño se había fruncido insatisfecho, y sus ojos me miraban con una suplica en ellos, y justo cuando me acerque a besarla en el silencio. Unos malditos pasos se acercaron a acercar al salón.

Salté de inmediato fuera de ella, con recelo. Y me senté en el pupitre más cercano con rapidez, ella salio del trance y me miró perpleja, no se podía creer lo que había sucedido, se acomodo innecesariamente la falda estirándola porque a pesar de todo, ella no se le había salido ni un cabello de la coleta. Y así se desplomo en la silla del escritorio.

La puerta del salón se abrió de par en par, y por ella entró el presidente del comité de estudiantes, Neji Hyûga, me miró despectivo y pasó de mí, no nos llevábamos nada bien. Camino hacia Sakura mientras la saludaba con un seco.

_**Buenos días Haruno-Chan**_

¿Chan? ¿Desde cuando existía alguien que tratara con semejante confianza a Sakura Haruno. Sentí celos porque a mi nunca se me había ocurrido llamarla por aquel prefijo, incluso pensé que llamarla sempai hubiera sido mas apropiado.

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda con los proyectos, mi Onee-chan me comento que le dijiste esta mañana que vendrías a ocuparte de los proyectos. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-era la primera vez que veía al Hyûga preocupado por _ayudar_, aquello me olió muy feo. Y no era solo porque estaba celoso.

-Disculpa, Neji-Sempai-pronunció Sakura con respeto y un hilo de voz. Me sentí aun mas celoso, ¿por qué yo era Kun y el su sempai? Y mas aun ¿desde cuando existía alguien que llamara al Hyûga, Neji? Lo de Sempai podría ser porque el es un grado mayor que nosotros y presidente del comité, pero aquella confianza…

-No hay problema-dijo el tomando una silla y colocándola al lado de ella, el en escritorio. Aquella proximidad _no me agradó_-¿Te quedaras en la tarde para continuar esto?-¿QUÉ? Ella iba a decir que no, lo sabía.

-Sí Neji-Sempai, estaré encantada de trabajar con usted.-sonrió tan dulce como pensé que solo lo harían los ángeles. Maldición, maldito Hyûga. El le devolvió la sonrisa. El retrato era simplemente asqueroso y cursi.

Entonces hice una pausa a mis pensamientos. Yo Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Estaba _celoso_ por alguien?

Continuará.

* * *

¡Hola! Acá estoy, de vuelta. Algunos de ustedes me estan leyendo por recomendación de mi prima, Sakura in Wonderland. Aqui estoy yo ahora para recomendar su historia. **Juegos Indecentes**. Ahora responderé sus Reviews!!

Leontinees: D: que mal que te arruiné la lectura con SEMEJANTE error. Pero espero disfrutes este capítulo, lo corregí manualmente así que dudo que tenga un error que pase por alto. Gracias por avisarme.

Sakura in Wonderland: Primix! te re adoro! gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche con mi oleada de depre T_T siempre tan querida 3

A1dee: Espero que te guste este capítulo, Sasuke es un atrevido y Sakura una chica con un serio problema para conseguir el valor necesario para salir corriendo xD y Neji? bueno. Ya veran.

titaternura: ¡Por supuesto que no! He puesto mucho empeño escribiendo estos capis! _!

sumebe: Bueno aqui tienes! x)! se que te gustara la parte de los celos de Sasuke por la pobre Sakura xD!

Karina Natsumi: Si! Gracias! Miles de besos! agradezco a mi prima por la recomendación. 3 Gracias por leerme.

setsuna17: Miles de gracias a tu tambien! Y claro que continuará. Tratare que sea seguido!

Dale al Botoncito! ¿ci? :_D


	3. Destino

**Bien, les contaré algo acerca de este capítulo y porque tomar refresco de manzana es bueno, anoche comencé a escribirlo sin muchas ganas, y me sentí mal porque no quería que la inspiración se marcha, y la verdad es porque no estaba segura en que nueva situación poner a la parejita, pero, esta noche cuando llegué a casa luego de comprar el uniforme del trabajo, me serví un vaso de refresco de manzana y me senté en el ordenador mientras llovía, llovía fuerte de veras y entonces mientras bebía mi vaso ¡llegó a mi! Como por medio de una revelación divina del dios de los FF jaja XD así que aquí esta, disfrútenlo que esta bien bueno.**

**Jossylyndel: acá está ¡disfrútalo en serio! Porque le puse empeño, mucho empeño**

**Marijugagu: aquí está, espero te guste supongo que luego de este capi me mataras si no publico pronto**

**Karina Natsumi: jaja espero que esto te parezca mejor porque yo misma quede impresionada con lo que escribí**

**Leontinees: gracias gracias! Miles de verdad, ya lo corregiré en el otro capi, en este lo puse correctamente. Me ayuda de verdad tus correcciones, mi ortografía es buena pero a veces tengo errores muy tontos. Cuando tenga tiempo leo una de tus historias que deben de ser geniales, bueno mejor dicho, cuando no tenga tanto dolor de cabeza jaja.**

**Tania56: pues si te encanto verlo celoso, en esta te va a gustar mucho más jaja XD.**

**Hitorijime: gracias por leerme espero sigas leyendo porque habrá mucho mas que contar aquí**

**Titaternura: lo se yo misma me reí cuando lo escribí, y esa no será la única alucinación del chico XD jaja**

**Ikamari: jaja si llego Neji para echarle leña al fuego, y no será el único jaja este capitulo será sin precedentes **

**Setsuna17: bueno aquí traje el tercero y viene para dejarlos con la ansiedad a mil jaja**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Y porfa**

**Dale al botón si?**

_**Divino error, divina mi tentación.**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Destino.**_

Cuando Neji Hyûga entró al salón, Haruno Sakura se sintió aliviada, no comprendía exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero había sido extraño. Era como si su sueño se hiciera realidad de la peor de las maneras, sabía bien que el interés del Uchiha en ella no podía ser sano. Y que su atracción por ella la dejaría en problemas que no podía enumerar.

El Hyûga era el hermano de su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyûga, ella tenía una íntima relación de amistad con el y eran, _muy_ cercanos, pero para ella era sólo una amistad, y no porque el Hyûga no fuera apuesto, lo era, cabello castaño oscuro demasiado largo pero en el lucía ideal, se lo amarraba en una coleta alta por el club de Kendo al que el joven asistía, era guapo, sus rasgos eran delicados y varoniles, era tan alto como el Uchiha y también tenía un cuerpo bien cuidado, mejor dicho, tenía un glorioso torso con una V tan marcada que a cualquier muchacha se le caería la boca por la encantadora vista, ella misma lo había visto en paños menores _accidentalmente_ en casa de la amiga, y también era rico, y exitoso, con un record escolar _casi_ tan excelente como el de la Haruno. Pero ella tenía _esa_ relación con el, se confiaban cosas que solo ellos sabían, y se tenían mucha mas confianza de la que habían demostrado uno por el otro hacía unos momentos.

Pero al Hyûga sí que le gustaba la Haruno, y a quién no, pero el no era como los demás chicos, claro que le gustaba que ella fuera tan popular y hermosa, pero a el le gustaba por su _encantadora_ personalidad, Haruno Sakura era la chica mas pura, sensible e increíble que el conocía, y guardaba un afecto mas que amistoso por la chica, aunque ella no lo supiera. El Hyûga se sintió celoso cuando vio al Uchiha apenas entro, aquel miserable bastardo que era un mujeriego de clase SS.

El Uchiha permaneció impasible, observando por la ventana, sin darse cuenta se había ido a sentar al fondo, _justo al lado_ del puesto de la Haruno, no fue hasta que un cuchicheo se hizo presente en el salón, que el Uchiha volteo a verles. Estaban _muy_ de cerca, y el Uchiha no se hizo esperar y sacó un diccionario de su mochila, uno enorme, grueso y pesado, el cual lanzo al piso _accidentalmente_.

Ambos dieron un respingo, pero aquello fue la peor decisión que el Uchiha pudo tomar, porque la chica, la cual descubrió asustadiza gracias a eso, se abrazo al joven a su lado. Lo cierto era que el diccionario había hecho un estruendo terrible y la chica pensó había sido un trueno, ¡Dios santo! El Uchiha entró en cólera y solo pudieron rechinar sus dientes con impaciencia mientras rasguñaba el pupitre de una forma un tanto alocada.

Pero el cuchicheo siguió luego que la chica de calmo, esta miro al Uchiha en un estado arrebato, pensó algo demasiado absurdo para ella, _quizás esté celoso_, ante la idea solo pudo soltar una larga carcajada, al punto que las lágrimas asomaros sus ojos. El joven Hyûga la miró confundido y pensó que ella se reía de lo que había comentado.

-Lo siento Neji-Kun-dijo la chica por lo bajo acercándose un poco mas a el, a lo cual el muchacho se alteró, y se torno colorado totalmente-claro que iré esta noche, sabes que me encanta visitar a tu familia, le pediré a mi mamá permiso para pasar la noche incluso ¿te molestaría?-inquirió la chica mirando los perlados ojos del muchacho con inocencia.

-Para nada-sentenció-continuemos el Uchiha nos ve mucho.-agregó y volvieron a la tarea.

Demasiadas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para el mundo de la muchacha.

_**Sakura POV**_

No podía asegurar exactamente lo que había sucedido, y el mirar a Uchiha Sasuke en el estado de cólera estallante, me resultó la cosa más cómica del mundo, eso provocó que el se relajara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Así, volteó el rostro y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

_Hmp._

Le escuché chillar mientras veía el paisaje, me di cuenta que se encontraba en el puesto que estaba junto al mío. No pensé que fuera a sentarse ahí, pues ese puesto lo ocupaba una de mis compañeras y amigas; Yanamaka Ino. Neji me sacó de mi trance con su mirada, sus ojos eran tan perlados y bellos que siempre me perdía en su mirada, al igual me sucedía con su hermana, me pregunte que si yo tuviera hijos con el Hyûga iban a salir con el cabello rosa y los ojos perlados, quise reír pero reprimí la idea y me acerqué de nuevo al muchacho. Continuando con nuestra conversación y luego, con el trabajo.

Para cuando las clases estaban a punto de empezar Neji se fue de ahí dando una despedida casual a su hermana y dejando el salón por completo, el cual estalló en suspiros. Neji tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, y no era para menos, el era un apuesto joven de dieciocho años y un grado mayor que yo. Era el alumno más talentoso del Club de Kendo, de hecho, era su capitán, y también el presidente del comité de estudiantes, y su larga melena castaña no representaba un problema para su atractivo, de hecho le lucía espectacular. Yo había tenido una vista de el que ninguna chica en el Instituto Konoha podía decir que había tenido.

Porque Neji Hyûga, tenía un glorioso torso, definido totalmente y una espalda ancha y fuerte. Pero el no era mi tipo, por decirlo de algún modo, ya que me encantaba el estilo desaliñado del Uchiha que me había hecho la cosa mas pervertida de mi vida.

Uchiha Sasuke llevaba siempre la camisa por fuera y el chaleco abierto así como su saco. En cambio Hyûga Neji llevaba todo correctamente, camisa por dentro, chaleco cerrado, corbata ajustada y saco abierto, así su familia lo había criado, correcto y obediente.

Me senté junto a mi amiga ya que el Uchiha se había movido al frente como era de costumbre, noté, de forma indiscreta como Sasuke mantenía una fogosa discusión con Karin, su novia, ella era pelirroja y usaba lentes. Pero ella era el objeto de las fantasías de los alumnos del Instituto.

Suspiré envidiosa, también era el objeto de las caricias y besos suaves del Uchiha.

La tarde prosiguió sin ninguna novedad, salvo a que ese era el día que salíamos temprano, había prometido a Neji que iría con él a su casa, pero a la salida le prometí que le alcanzaría luego, el se vio un tanto inconforme, así, que cuando salí del instituto me fui a encontrarme con el motivo de mi rechazo a irme junto con el Hyûga. En la entrada se encontraba Yanamaka Ino en compañía de Hyûga Hinata.

-Cerda-saludé bromeando, era mi apodo de _cariño_ a mi amiga-Hinata-chan-dirigí mi saludo a mi mejor amiga esta vez.

-Frentona ¡¡Mira que eres una pícara!!-me acusó chillona, yo me congelé ¿sabía ella lo que ocurrió con Uchiha?-Te ibas a ir con Hyûga-sempai a _solas_.-me acusó de nuevo. Yo la miré confundida, de verdad no sabía que quería decir. Vi como Hinata le daba un codazo y la muchacha rubia se componía y me miraba de nuevo-De verdad que tú sí que eres lenta-me dijo mientras comenzaba marcha.

-Oye, Sakura-Chan he notado algo estos dos últimos días-habló esta vez Hinata mirándome con timidez y con su clásico hilillo de voz, yo hice un gesto para que continuara-Uchiha-san no te quita la mirada de encima.

-¿En serio?-traté de sonar sorprendida, lo logré satisfactoriamente.

-¡Ajá!-de nuevo Ino. Se puso a mi lado mientras caminábamos-Y tú sabes como somos, así que yo hice mi parte. Y descubrí algunos datos interesantes-dijo sonriendo orgullosa de su labor, ser cotilla.

Lo cierto es que nuestro grupo se completaba el uno al otro. Hinata siempre solía ser la observadora, era callada y reservada pero siempre estaba observando, y si notaba algo inusual, lo informaba, además de eso poseía una memoria fotográfica y muy buena para los nombres, entonces ahí entraba Ino, quien era la cotilla del grupo, Ino solía ser curiosa al extremo, y averiguaba aquí y allá hasta conseguir información suficiente. Y yo hacía la última labor, por ser la cerebrito del grupo, sacaba conclusiones lógicas al asunto. Pero en este caso yo no les podía servir de mucho, porque no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

-Pues averigüé, que Uchiha-san se le vio todo el día de ayer, siguiéndote de aquí por allá, incluso fue a la librería y le insistió a Kabuto-kun que le diera la información de los libros que estabas leyendo y cuáles sacaste.-aquello si qué era una mina de oro en información para mi, pero no la suficiente para una conclusión.

Hinamizawa Kabuto es el bibliotecario de la escuela en sus ratos libres, cursa el último año y es la fuente de la información de Ino, ya que Hinamizawa, es el chico más cotilla del Instituto, incluso Ino me había contado, que el tenía una hoja de vida de cada alumno interesante en el instituto, con características e informaciones detalladas. La idea era aterradora. Incluso si querías algún tipo de información adicional, tenías que encargárselo, pero cuando el necesitara saber algo de ti que no pudo averiguar por otros medios tendrías que decírselo.

-¿Pero vio mi hoja?-pregunté algo alterada, Ino me había comentado que Kabuto guardaba una hoja con informaciones demasiado detalladas de mí.

-Ah no. Ese es el meollo del asunto. Porque hoy se acerco Uchiha Itachi a la biblioteca y solicitó tu hoja. Ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, sólo pregunto por una chica pelirosada, eres popular para los Uchiha ¿eh?-abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, aquello era increíble, en mi vida había visto al Uchiha mayor, y dudo mucho que el a mí, así que ¿para qué quería el esa información?

-Entonces, ¿para eso me hicieron venir?-pregunté, no podía darles una conclusión aunque la supiera, porque lo cierto era que no tenía idea.

-Ah, no, te hice venir porque necesito la opinión de ambas, hoy va a ser una noche especial-sonrió abiertamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Yanamaka Ino, es una muchacha linda, con cierto parecido físico al mío, tiene una cintura delgada, bonitos pechos y lindas piernas, además de eso tiene un cabello rubio largo y precioso, y unos ojos azules que se asemejan al cielo, y es tan alta como yo. Por el contrarío Hinata es un poco mas bajita que nosotras, tiene el cabello negro-azulado brilloso y saludable tan largo como el mío, lo usó corto hasta los doce años, pero a partir de entonces comenzó a dejarlo crecer. En cuanto a lo físico ella es muy atractiva, posee grandes pechos, que a su lado nos hace sentir menos atractiva a mi y a Ino, tiene una cintura de avispa también porque así es su contextura, y unas hermosas piernas. El único detalle con Hinata es que es demasiado tímida.

Caminamos hasta la parada del bus donde tomamos el que llegaba al centro de la ciudad, el corazón comercial de Tomoeda. Lo cierto es que Tomoeda es una pequeña ciudad, pero en el centro hay todo tipo de actividad y de tiendas, puedes encontrar una tienda para cada cosa, desde tiendas de mascotas, hasta las llamadas _Sex Shop_, sólo entré una vez a una, aquel día Ino me había obligado, vi todo tipo de cosas y de todos los tamaños y formas en la primera ojeada, pero no nos permitieron seguir, porque solo era para mayores de 18 años.

Lo cierto es que me sentí un poco extraña desde que abordamos el bus, ¿sería algún tipo de presentimiento? Para cuando nos bajamos caminamos un poco, aun no comprendía bien el motivo por el cual habíamos ido, pero cuando llegamos a la tienda que llegó Ino me encontré mucho más confundida. Era una tienda de ropa íntima, mi cara no se encontró más pasmada porque fue imposible, incluso Hinata se rió a carcajadas de mi expresión. No comprendía porque Ino quería que la ayudara a elegir su ropa íntima.

-Ino, de verdad que eres una cerda-le dije aún perpleja e ignorante-¿ahora quieres que te ayudemos a medirte la ropa íntima?-Ino se rió ante mi comentario, estaba colorada, pero yo aún no comprendí su objetivo.

-Hay frentezota de verdad que eres lenta-dijo cuando se calmó-Hinata, ¿tu te diste cuenta no?

-Por supuesto-dijo mi amiga poniéndose tan colorada como el corazón de la patilla-pues veras Sakura…

-Voy a perder la virginidad hoy frentezota-anunció orgullosa y sonrojada aún mi amiga rubia. Mi expresión fue la mezcla de muchas cosas, confusión, preocupación, envidia, sorpresa, pero ninguna reflejó exactamente mi objetivo, y es porque no tenía uno, sólo quería decirle que estaba loca pero me quedé muda-de verdad que eres lenta para estas cosas Sakura, deberías encontrarte un novio-dijo con el objetivo de molestarme.

-Pero, ¡cerda! ¿No crees que aún es muy pronto?-traté de convencerla, no supe porque lo hacía pero siempre pensé que algo malo ocurría luego que una chica se entregaba a un muchacho.

-¡Para nada frentezota! Ambos somos adolescentes y tenemos ya 2 años juntos, tenemos necesidades, sobretodo el. Creo que ya es la _hora de hacerme mujer_-dijo lo último con ansiedad, como si decir aquellas palabras la llevaran al acto del momento, suspiré una vez que Yanamaka Ino tenía algo entre ceja y ceja, era difícil de sacárselo.

Y pues la verdad al entrar no vimos demasiadas cosas interesantes, el principio de la tienda contaba con una lencería totalmente inocente, así que la verdad, no mantuve mucho interés en aquel lado de la tienda. Sin embargo, casi llegando al fondo de la tienda encontramos una variedad de lencería tan sensual que yo misma me sonrojé, Hinata, bueno, juré que explotaría por lo roja que se encontraba.

-Oh dios esto es demasiado adulto-dijo Ino sosteniendo una lencería conjunto de corsé y braga de encaje blanca de ligero, yo me reí sonrojada, y le quité el conjunto de las manos.

-¿Listo para la acción _Baby_?-bromeé con un burlesco tono sensual mientras me ponía por encima el conjunto como si me imaginara con el puesto. Hinata y mi amiga se rieron a carcajadas y continuamos con la búsqueda.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aquella tarde no tenía mucho que hacer, por eso no me gustaban mucho las tardes libres, pero también muy a pesar de no haber encontrado nada que hacer Karin llego a mi con la intención de irnos a casa, no estaba de mi mejor humor, en la mañana tuve tal molestia que mis hormonas se convirtieron en sangre hirviendo en mis venas. Así que le dije que haría unos asuntos en el centro, pero incluso así insistió en acompañarme a la parada hasta que me fuera.

Así que aunque no tenía la verdadera intención de ir al centro de Tomoeda, ni siquiera tenía asuntos ahí, tuve que tomar el bus porque Karin no dejaba de esperar a que lo hiciera, y esa seria la mejor forma de sacármela de encima. Tomé el bus y miré por la ventana y vi a mi pelirroja novia despidiéndose de mí con entusiasmo, suspiré profundo y me estiré en mí haciendo, hasta que llegara al centro.

Pero al montarme tuve un buen presentimiento, incluso mi corazón brincó emocionado, excitado, no supe explicarme que sería pero le rogara que se detuviera, aquello provocaba una ansiedad que me dejaba casi sin aire. Cuando baje en la parada del centro caminé en círculos sin un destino específico.

Me compré una barquilla de mantecado y continué mi trayectoria con inercia. Fue una sorpresa hasta donde me llevaron mis pasos.

Una cuadra de distancia a mí, Haruno Sakura entraba a una tienda de ropa íntima, supe que era ella al instante, por su cabellera larga y rosa en conjunto con el uniforme escolar, sonreí malicioso, era una excelente oportunidad para saber los gustos de mi victima.

Avancé hasta ahí dándole 5 minutos para que se alejara un poco de la entrada, así camine con barquilla en mano hasta la tienda, deteniéndome en la vitrina para ver si lograba divisarla, nunca espere ver lo que mis ojos vieron en ese instante.

¡Sakura sostenía contra su cuerpo un conjunto _muy, muy sensual_ de corsé y braga de encaje blanco! Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en un sitio, en un mal momento. Incluso me clavé de lleno la barquilla en la nariz, maldita niña, aparte de hermosa, pervertida, ¿tendría ella algún defecto?

Pero luego mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar convirtiendo mi _caliente exaltación_ en enojo, la chica se quedaría en casa del Hyûga, porque mis oídos eran potentes y escuché la conversación, entonces, ella compraba eso, ¿para lucírselo?

Y toda clase de imágenes pervertidas y depravadas vinieron a mí como en medio de una revelación, la más resaltante fue en donde el Hyûga como un ogro horrible y depravado saltaba encima de una asustada Sakura con el conjunto y unas alas de angelito, y una cara que ¡dios! No se pueden ni imaginar. Sentí un hilillo de sangre bajar de mi nariz al imaginarme a Sakura así.

Pero reaccioné pronto porque muchas señoras caminaban junto a mi y le tapaban los ojos a sus nietas y se alejaban aterrorizadas, así que limpié el helado y la sangre de mi nariz con un pañuelo y recobré la compostura, no era bueno para mí que ella me descubriera ahí, así que empecé a caminar dando vueltas de nuevo, por inercia.

_**Sakura POV**_

-¿Ino segura que te vas a comprar _eso_?-inquirí en la última palabra, su conjunto era muy bonito, pero era lencería negra solo de Brasiere y braga, era de encaje y también le agrego medias de ligero.

-Si, me compraría uno mas lindo, pero no me alcanza-dijo resignada, estaba usando sus ahorros aun cuando podía pedirle a su madre, quien es una famosa diseñadora, pero a Ino simplemente le daba vergüenza.

-Bueno vale. Espero que Nara-san te trate bien-dije, con un tono más bien amenazante.

Si algo bien cierto, era que mi amiga Ino estaba enamorada de su pareja, este sería Nara Shikamaru, el es muy perezoso y se la vive en las nubes, y cuando digo esto lo digo literalmente, también es heredero del Dojo de Kendo mas antiguo en Tomoeda, debido a ello el posee buenos modales y gran tradición de familia, fue la razón por la cuál finalmente Ino y yo nos hicimos amigas, porque a Ino en un principio le gustaba Sasuke, y habíamos tenido muchas peleas cuando éramos _tontas e ingenuas_ y creíamos que una de nosotras podría estar con el Uchiha.

Por su lado Hinata salía con Inuzuka Kiba, a diferencia de Nara este éste es muy conversador, y, de hecho es heredero de la clínica de animales mas prestigiosa del Japón, su padre es un veterinario bastante reconocido y el chico Inuzuka quiere llegar a ser como el, algún día.

Para cuando Ino pagó yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos, pero reaccioné cuando ella se acercó y metió la bolsa en su mochila, sonreímos cómplices las tres y salimos de ahí.

-Sakura-chan ¿Te vienes conmigo?-me pregunto Hinata mientras salíamos.

-No Hinata, tengo que ir a casa y buscar ropa y decirle a mi mamá-le dije con una gran sonrisa, ella me la devolvió con dulzura.

-Está bien, pero si se te hace muy tarde llamas a Neji Onii-sama para que vaya por ti ¿de acuerdo?-me guiñó el ojo. Pero no comprendí por qué.

Hinata e Ino se despidieron ahí de mí, ellas vivían hacia el Este de la ciudad, en el barrio Shizen, donde la gran parte de las personas de dinero vivían, yo por mi parte vivía un como más cerca del centro, porque yo no era alguien de ese status social. De hecho vivíamos cómodos pero algunas veces faltaba un poco el dinero.

Cuando miré al cielo algunas gotas habían empezado a caer, y yo no había traído mi paraguas, así que salí corriendo para tratar de alcanzar la parada antes que la lluvia a mí, pero fue realmente una acción inútil, porque cuando corrí comenzó a llover con fuerza, casi con violencia.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Genial, había empezado a llover y yo sin mi chofer, aquello era de asco. Y llamarlo hubiera sido estúpido, porque la ciudad entera se congestionaba apenas empieza a llover, estaría esperando una eternidad antes que el llegara. Así que fui corriendo a la parada y cuando llegué allí estaba totalmente mojado. Me paré a esperar el bus que me llevaba hasta… ¡rayos! Parada equivocada tendría que correr hasta la que me llevaba a Shizen, esta llevaba a las rutas del Instituto y pasaba por Shizuka.

Sin embargo cuando quise voltearme, un cuerpo femenino chocó contra mi y callo de lleno al piso, se oyó un fuerte golpe y un salpique porque había caído en un charco. Muchas chicas empezaron a reírse y burlarse _del cabello rosa de esa chica_.

Cuando miré abajo encontré a una Sakura _mojada_, con la falda _adherida_ a sus piernas, y un poco mareada y sonrojada. La escena era encantadora. Le ofrecí la mano, y ella subió los ojos confundida y se sonrojó más al verme.

_Eres una molestia._

_**Sakura POV**_

Cuando vi que era Sasuke con quien había tropezado y caído al suelo, me sonrojé, estaba tan apenada, me encontraba en una facha fatal, y ahora encima estaba sucia por el charco. Pero en cambio el lucia _genial_, el cabello se le había aplastado y sus mechones habituales se le adherían a sus mejillas y a la comisura de su boca. Tome su mano con demasiada vergüenza y el me levanto de golpe y fui a parar en sus brazos, las chicas que se burlaban secas y compuestas desde una tienda se callaron. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo varonil de Sasuke, me sentí segura en sus brazos.

Pero luego de separarnos no cruzamos palabra, yo me quedé en un extremo de la parada y el en el otro. Hasta que recordé que el también debía vivir en Shizen.

_¿No es tú parada la del Este?_

Dije bajito, con la cabeza gacha, pero el me escuchó encima de las conversaciones ajenas de la parada, era como si todo se borrara y solo escuchase mi voz, me sonrojé y cerré los ojos.

_Quiero quedarme hasta que tomes el bus._

Contestó, y entonces nos miramos, fijamente sin comprender la situación exactamente, el era tan apuesto y encantador ¿Qué hacia el ahí, preocupado por mí? Me sonrojé un poco más, y sonreí.

_Pero estás empapado Uchiha-san, ¿No quieres venir a mi casa? ya llega mi bus_

El frunció el seño al principio y no comprendí, pero luego sonrió, como si algo se hubiera iluminado en el.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Me molestó la cosa del sufijo, si antes había usado el otro ¿por qué usar este ahora? Pero me encontré vencedor con su propuesta, no lo había planeado así pero el destino nos puso en aquella situación.

_Sería una molestia_

Conteste dándome de rogar, para no levantar sospechas de lo ansioso que me encontraba por su propuesta, mi corazón bailaba como un gitano a la luna llena.

_Claro que no, así tu chofer pasa por ti por mi casa, y tú estarás cómodo y caliente_

Me agradó la idea, pero caliente, la verdad yo ya estaba caliente con la infinidad de cosas que me imaginé haciéndole a aquella muchacha tan virginal, tan inocente.

_Bien, entonces vamos_

Conteste cuando llego el bus.

Continuará.


	4. Recuerdos

**Ofrezco a todos una disculpa por mi retraso, cordialmente espero que me entiendan. Estoy pasando por una situación difícil, ando como quien dice botada de mi casa, y me cuesta escribir los capítulos, y además no me queda casi tiempo con el trabajo. Espero entiendan mis razones. Pero no crean que abandonaré el Fic. Para nada. Espero disfruten este capítulo. **

**Dale al Review ¿si?**

_**Divino error, divina mi tentación.**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**Recuerdos.**_

Barrio Shizuka, Tomoeda.

En la casa de la chica, Haruno Sakura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba un chico, además de su hermano aquella niña jamás había invitado a alguien a aquel humilde y cómodo hogar. De tres habitaciones, cuatro baños, cuarto de lavado, cocina y sala/comedor.

El chico, Uchiha Sasuke, recorría entusiasmado y maravillado la simpleza del lugar, sin embargo la chica no lo dejó subir a las habitaciones, porque aquel chico estaba empapado igual que ella, entraron juntos al cuarto de lavado, entonces sin mas ni menos el Uchiha se comenzó a desvestir, provocando que la muchacha diera un grito exagerado y le diera un golpe al muchacho en la cabeza que le lastimaría las neuronas.

-¿Qué ha sido es? ¿Estas loca?-el Uchiha se había enfurecido, su tono era descontrolado y consternado, la chica solo lo observó con duda, paso trago grueso porque el se había acercado y había quedado cerca de su rostro.

-Pues veras…eso te pasa por ser tan raro-dijo la chica mientras fruncía el seño sonrojada.

-Bien, solo me iba a quitar mi uniforme mojado ¿Qué nunca has visto un hombre sin ropa? ¡Además mujer, tengo mi short debajo!-le reclamó aun contra su rostro, la chica se desconcertó.

-Oh, ah, bueno…-no supo decir nada mas, el aliento del chico la nublaba. Además su cuerpo reaccionaba primitivamente, necesitaba calor y el tenía un cuerpo caluroso.

-Tsk. Eres tan molesta-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, el chico se había sonrojado también, se empezó a quitar la ropa comenzando por las piezas de arriba, y la chica se quedó pasmada.

Sasuke tenia un torso glorioso, pero no uno cualquiera, uno que parecía tallado por los mismos dioses griegos, en definitiva aquel chico era una reencarnación de aquel hombre tan bello, Sakura no podía creer que tanta perfección existiera y además, contenida en un solo cuerpo varonil.

Cuando Sasuke terminó salio de allí con una toalla en la cabeza, ahora la chica comenzó a repetir aquel proceso perturbada por lo anterior. Estaba totalmente roja e imaginaba todo tipo de cosas raras y sin sentido. El Uchiha, salio como si nada, estaba acostumbrado, el era un hombre que se sabía deseado por _cualquier_ mujer. Cerró los ojos con un poco con amargura, recordando a aquella mujer que no lo deseaba del todo.

_-Lo siento Sasuke-kun-dijo, aun eran niños, tenían alrededor de los 10 años, ella tenía el cabello azul y largo-Pero a mi me gusta mas Itachi-sama-sentencio mientras le veía con tristeza, el joven salió corriendo dejando caer una flor blanca, hecha de un delicado material, la niña la tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y la miro-Sasuke-kun_.

Aparto aquel recuerdo lejos de su mente, lo odiaba, haber sido rechazado, por su hermano, que _aquella_ mujer lo hubiera rechazado, aquella tan única, dio un respingo porque su cuerpo se alarmó cuando la peligrosa hecho un grito, corrió alterado completamente al cuarto de lavado, y en medio de la confusión del grito de la chica no se dio cuenta que tropezaba con ella y que su mano, accidentalmente le arrebato la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la muchacha, el cual estaba en ropa interior. Pero no le importó, en lo más mínimo su cuerpo, al menos durante un instante que pareció durar eternidades.

Sasuke había caído encima del cuerpo de la chica sostenido solo por sus rodillas y manos que formaban una prisión a la joven muchacha, la observó tan hermosa, su hermoso cabello estaba suelto, algunos mechones se habían adherido a las mejillas de la muchacha quien examinaba los ojos negros del Uchiha, los ojos de ella eran tan verdes y delicados, que era difícil no perderse en ellos. Estaba encima de ella, con la toalla en la cabeza, ambos estaban en ropa interior y mojados.

¿Cómo podía ser, que estaba empezando a querer a esa niña?

Sasuke POV.

La contemplé con admiración, sin rastro de perversión en el camino que seguían mis ojos, desde sus bellos y hermosos ojos jades hasta sus labios rosados y carnosos que estaban pálidos de frío, por su bello cuello, terso de tamaño ideal, sus hombros y senos, que lucían aun con aquel brasiere blanco bloqueando mi vista, hermosos, firmes y apreciables, di un suspiro, ronco, de deseo.

Uhm.

Le escuché decir, antes de que se levantara, no me di cuenta de cómo pero me aparto como si fuera un niñito y se enrollo de nuevo en la toalla y se levanto, mientras que soltaba _usa el baño de arriba, esta al final del pasillo, luego toma ropa de mi hermano, el cuarto del medio_, no le podía ver el rostro porque estaba de espaldas a mi y se había marchado de ahí caminando con suma tranquilidad.

_Hmp._

Fue lo que pude decir mientras me levantaba y marchaba al baño, entré y me sorprendí al ver que era un baño muy bien cuidado, tenía los productos de baño adecuados y estaba inmaculado, me quite la ultima pieza y me metió a la ducha.

Mi ducha fue rápida. Aunque disfruté del agua tibia abrazando mi frío cuerpo, salí rápido porque había escuchado a la Haruno salir antes de su cuarto. Fui rápido al cuarto del medio y encontré un mono con una playera, tendría que usarlo sin mi short, porque después de todo, ese también estaba mojado.

Cuando bajé la chica estaba al teléfono, solo oyó un _Neji-kun disculpas en serio, pero, hay embotellamiento en la ciudad no podré hoy, si mañana será perfecto. Vale Neji-kun bye._ Le soltaba al chico sin rodeos, no pensé que Sakura fuera una chica que se pusiera a dar explicaciones porque ella era realmente, muy fuerte.

_¿Qué relación tienes con el, con el Hyûga?_

Pregunté sin rodeos, tenía que saberlo, saber si el era mi competencia o era solo una aventura para la chica de cabellos rosados frente a mí, ella me miro desde donde estaba al pie de las escaleras nerviosa algo sonrojada, se veía encantadora, y encontré felizmente que llevaba su cabello suelto, lo dejaba secarse en su soltura.

-Pues Neji-kun es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Hinata-dijo la chica mientras caminaba nerviosa a la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas. Yo imité el movimiento sentándome a su lado, justo _junto a ella_.

-Ajá-respondí como diciéndole "dime algo nuevo".

-El y yo también somos muy buenos amigos, como soy casi la única mujer que el trata, nos tenemos mucha confianza-explico con una sonrisa en el rostro, tan pura y clara, que entendí al instante que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que aquel muchacho sentía. Claramente la Haruno era una muchacha muy lenta.

-Ah…entonces…ahora, ¿Qué relación quieres tener _conmigo_?-mi tono de voz era sensual y ronco puse mis manos extremo a extremo en el respaldo de la silla de Haruno, ella me miro muy sonrojada deje mi rostro justo cerca del de ella.

-Yo ah… ¿amigos?-mas duda que seguridad, me estaba preguntando, la ocasión era simplemente genial.

_¿Y si no quiero?_

_Entonces haz lo que quieras…_

_Bien, te quiero a ti_

Y finalmente corté la distancia entre nuestros rostros, la besé, suavemente, un simple roce de labios, la chica se quedo totalmente roja junto a mi, cerré mis ojos suavemente, ella me imitó, ladeé la cabeza para conseguir una mejor percepción de aquel beso, y entonces, ella correspondió, profundizo el beso antes que yo, de forma dulce, inocente y pasional, su lengua actuaba como una experta y me robaba el aliento, me levante de la silla y quedé parado sin separar nuestros rostros, enredé mis manos en sus largos cabellos, así seguí. Sosteniéndola, como si, en cualquier momento, se fuera a desvanecer.

Sakura POV

Yo, la verdad no podía creer lo que sucedía, me había dejado besar por aquel Uchiha, y la verdad es que siempre fue mi ensueño, y había sido mas maravilloso que en mis sueños mas hermosos, la dulzura que empleaba mientras me besaba era increíble, y yo realmente no pude contenerme y profundicé, no estaba segura si hacía lo correcto pero siempre me pareció que era así.

Y fue el mejor primer beso que alguien podría tener.

Duramos así minutos eternos, fue un momento lleno de ternura y pasión, cuando nos separamos, nos miramos fijamente por un largo periodo, el me abrazo con ternura y se quedó así, suspirando conmigo rodeada por el, yo no podía estar mas roja y sorprendida, estaba en un mundo de fantasías y no quería bajar de el, quería, quedarme para siempre, con aquel muchacho protegiéndome.

_Sakura-chan_

Me llamó tiernamente, con su voz suave y aterciopelada, yo me sentí desvanecer en sus brazos, pasó sus manos por mis rosas cabellos, acariciándolos, enredando su mano en ellos, me sentí tan amada en aquel momento, era como si, yo le _perteneciera solo a aquel Uchiha_, mi primer y único amor, la eternidad en un abrazo.

Pero entonces llego aquel cruel momento donde soltó el abrazo, sentí un vacío inmenso, quería llorar, sentirlo, por alguna extraña razón me sentí triste cuando el abrazo se rompió, y con el abrazo mi amargo corazón, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, _un dolor totalmente inmenso_.

-Sasuke-kun yo…-musité, en voz baja y penosa, mis ojos lo miraron con un cuestionamiento grande.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió, sentado junto a mí en su silla, la distancia era tortuosa, me pregunte que clase de sentimiento tan doloroso sería aquel.

-Hm. Tu…-_¿me amas?_-¿Tienes una buena relación con tu hermano?-_soy una cobarde_.

-¿Si?-pareció confundido, no esperaba esa pregunta-¿Por qué te gusta?-su tono sonó trastornado y molesto. Tal vez son solo imaginaciones mías.

-Oh no solo que, bueno no es eso, no es nada, solo quería-sabe porque pidió mi hoja de vida-saber de ti-soy una cobarde, pero esa también fue buena excusa.

Sasuke POV.

La observe confundido, esperaba que me preguntara sobre nosotros, parecía incomoda, y extraña, la sentía lejana de aquella situación, parecía como si quisiera salir corriendo, me pregunte que sucedía.

_Quería saber más de ti_

Aquella frase, me confundió y me dejo sin barreras aquella chica sin duda alguna era especial, nunca había recibido aquel tipo de solicitud, que alguien quisiera conocerme de verdad, aquello me confundió y me encanto, aquella era una niña tan tierna…pero sin embargo, yo quería solo follarla.

-Pues…si tengo una buena relación con mi hermano-expliqué-aunque no nos tratemos en las mañanas ni en las tardes mas que para un saludo, el y yo solemos conversar en las noches, el y yo somos muy unidos…-finalicé.

-Oh.-dijo simplemente y me observó más relajada al ver que contestaba, me pregunte que estaría pensando.

-Ajá, ¿qué mas?-arqueé una ceja esperando su siguiente pregunta con impaciencia.

-Bueno yo… ¿Cómo es el?-preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

-El es aún mas frío y galante que yo-admití con facilidad, era cierto, soy ególatra pero admito cuando alguien me supera en eso.

-Eso es imposible-dijo segura de aquello-no existe nadie mas frío y galante que Sasuke-kun-se rió a carcajadas, su risa era suave y eufórica, tan exquisita que me sacó una sonrisa divertida.

-Hmp.

-¿Y tus padres?-dijo cuando se hubo calmada me miró tan curiosa, no le contaba a nadie sobre ellos, pero aquella mirada…

-Bien-me volví serio, impenetrable-mi padre y yo no nos llevamos bien, sobre todo Itachi con el…el nos ve como sus descendientes en la empresa…nada mas…nada menos-expliqué con expresión perdida- y nuestra madre…ella tal vez pronto muera…-no quise mirar a Sakura, seguro haría aquella típica expresión, lo siento, me abrazaría y se lamentaría conmigo, sin embargo me tomó de la mano y me sonrió.

_Ven_

Me jaló y me llevó junto a la chimenea, la encendió y me trajo una gruesa manta, nos cubrimos en ella con una distancia mínima, nos acostamos allí mirando el techo, que estaba adornado por estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, ella había apagado la luz, todo estaba oscuro, y las estrellas brillaban tenuemente en un verdoso mágico, la casa entera olía a lluvia, suave y excelente.

Suavemente enrede mis dedos junto a los de Sakura, ella posó su rostro en mi hombro y miro junto a mi el techo, me pregunte quien habría puesto aquellas estrellas ahí, justamente en la sala, que curioso me resultó, pero no me molestó, continuamos acostados en aquel hermoso silencio de nuestra propia soledad.

Cerramos los ojos y nos quedamos ahí. Haciéndonos compañía. Y otro recuerdo me volvió de nuevo en un sueño.

_-Sasuke-kun espera, ¡espera!-se quejó aquella niña, peliazul, la miré sin importancia, ella corría hacia mi, y me abrazaba del brazo, ofreciéndome una candida sonrisa, una sonrisa que desvanecía todo a su alrededor-¿Por qué no me esperas Sasuke-kun? ¡Malo!-me acuso con sus cachetes inflados, era un poco más bajita que yo a pesar de ser de mi edad. Me rei divertido._

_-Porque eres fea Konan-chan-le respondí mirándola divertido, me encantaba su expresión molesta. La amaba._

_-¡Claro que no!-se separo de mi-¡Mírame!-me ordenó mientras daba una coqueta vuelta con gracia peculiar para una niña de aquella edad, tenía un vestido amarillo con algunas flores naranjas, era fresco e infantil, su cabello largo, azul y totalmente liso bailoteó con garbo, me quedé embobado viendo la escena, al pequeño ángel frente a mí. Me observó con duda, yo estaba sonrojado y volteé hacia otro lado._

_-Verdaderamente tienes razón Konan-chan...estas linda._

Para cuando los abrimos de nuevo, ya era casi las once de la noche, lo supe por mi celular que tenía un mensaje de mi chofer que venía a buscarme, Sakura continuaba dormida dulcemente junto a mí, moví mi hombro con suavidad, y se despertó con pereza. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, sonreí con picardía pero con un tipo de ternura y emoción extraña. Rocé mis labios con los de ella, se acercó para besarme y la evité juguetón, pareció hacer un puchero, pero sonrió de nuevo y me lamió el labio inferior, se acerco otra vez y la besé. Fue un beso conmovedor, se sentía como si fuera aquel mi primer beso, lento y suave, perfecto.

Separe mis labios de los de con dulzura. Y me levanté de ahí. Sakura me miró sentada, casi suplicante, no entendí aquel dolor de ella. No sabía que decir ni como hacerla sentir. Pero ella se quedo inmóvil, saque mi ropa de la secadora y me vestí. No volví a despedirme, me fui sin más excusa ni remedio. Preguntándome que pasaría el siguiente día. Luego de esta noche.

Preguntándome, porque los _recuerdos _volvían.


	5. Placeres

_**Divino error, divina mi tentación.**_

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**Placeres.**_

_**Barrio Shizuka.**_

La muchacha se quedo abandonada, absorta en su vacío. No comprendía aquello, pero ya le había conseguido una respuesta; estaba de verdad enamorada de aquel arrogante muchacho. Haruno Sakura se levanto con el pesar mas grande, como si su cuerpo pesara tanto que apenas pudiera mantenerse en pié, subió las escaleras con lentitud, sus padres aun no llegaban debido a que la ciudad seguía en el caos vehicular.

Se asomó por la ventana se su habitación observando al muchacho, Uchiha Sasuke ser escoltado hasta aquel lujoso Mercedes Benz. Su habitación entera estaba sumida en un frío gélido y tortuoso, lo cierto era que aquella muchacha le encantaba el frío, pero en aquel momento, tenía una enorme necesidad de sentir el calor de aquel joven muchacho que momentos antes, le había proporcionado su primer beso. Se explayó en su cómoda cama, y dejó que la pesadez de su cuerpo entero se marchase.

Se dejo sumergir y seducir por el sueño, pero por más que tratara de apartar al Uchiha de sus pensamientos, el seguía presente, en su sueños, en su corazón, incluso era el protagonista de los deseos mas vergonzosos de la chica, pero no importaba, a pesar de la sensación de vacío cuando aquel chico se marchaba era enorme, ella, Haruno Sakura estaba encantada de saber que su sueño más increíble, se había vuelto realidad.

Así. Se aventuró a un sueño placentero.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Como era de costumbre, los últimos días, había madrugado. Casi por inercia. Hizo la rutina de todas las mañanas sin perderse algún paso. Con la diferencia que aquella mañana lluviosa llevo un paraguas consigo, pues había una llovizna. Aquello no resultaba inusual, de hecho para aquellas fechas, solía llover durante algunos días sin parar.

Se detuvo en frente del instituto, _duda_, no quería encarar al muchacho, quería estar debajo de sus sabanas, escondida del resto del mundo, no quería saludar a Karin, se sentía mal culpable, apretó el mango de su paraguas, su corazón se sentía estrujado.

Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla rosada por el frío, y así una tras otra.

_Disculpa, ¿puede permitirme el paso Mademoseille?_

Consultó una voz, una voz perfecta, un torrente garbo y sensualidad a su oído. La chica se alarmó enteramente, era una voz totalmente parecida a la de aquel Uchiha. Sin prestar atención a sus lágrimas, instintivamente se volteó más roja todavía por la sensación que aquella voz le ofreció.

Se encontró con un joven mucho más alto que Uchiha Sasuke, el medía un metro noventa, era hermoso, con cabellos largos y azabaches, amarrados en una coleta y dejando caer dos mechones de esta coleta, su uniforme lo llevaba desordenado como el Uchiha que a la chica le gustaba, el tenía ojos penetrantes y lujuriosos, una mirada que a la chica le costó un mundo calificar. Su corazón bailoteó furiosamente en su pecho. Aquel muchacho lucía corpulento, y era un adonis, era hermoso en totalidad. Su piel era tan pálida como la de la muchacha pelirosada. El joven sonrió ladinamente, con sensualidad que a la chica le pareció irreal y familiar, ¿Acaso existía alguien más sensual que Uchiha Sasuke?

-Oh, _ma' cherie_ ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso existe el idiota que haga llorar a un bello ángel?-preguntó con la voz sujeta a la sensualidad anterior.

-Oh no, yo…el frío hace que me duelan los ojos-dijo, mintiendo de forma audaz, era la primera vez que una mentira le salía tan fluida y normal.

-Uhm, entiendo, porque si alguien hizo llorar a alguien cómo tu, yo me encargaría-se acerco totalmente a la chica besando castamente su frente para bajar hasta su oído y susurrarle-de golpearlo.

-¡AH AH! ¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó alarmada la chica mientras se hacía para atrás nerviosa.

-Jaja, de verdad Haruno Sakura, eres una chica hermosa, e interesante-sentenció el muchacho mientras pasaba a su lado y se apresuraba a dentro del instituto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin rodeos la chica, tenía que saber el nombre de aquel muchacho, estaba obedeciendo a su instinto totalmente.

_¿Por qué no lo averiguas?_

La chica se quedó pasmada ante la respuesta suave y socarrona de aquel muchacho, suspendida por una sola pregunta se quedo ahí.

¿Por qué aquel muchacho, le resultaba tan familiar?

_**Sakura POV.**_

Cuando me dirigí al salón aquella mañana me había encontrado a Neji, _gracias a dios_, no sabía como actuar estando a solas con Sasuke, en ese momento estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que apenas pude trabajar, así que volví a quedar en ir a casa de Neji en la noche, porque después de todo, le había prometido que sería así.

Sasuke estaba ya sentado, escuchando música con su MP3 cuando entramos, yo me limité a saludarle aunque no me escuchara, y me senté junto con Neji como hice el día anterior, y Sasuke, el solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana aquella mañana.

Pero ahora yo estaba en el patio y era la hora del desayuno, estaba sentada junto a mis dos amigas, ellas conversaban enérgicamente y yo sólo podía pensar en Sasuke, y en una que otra ocasión, en aquel chico tan guapo que me animó en la mañana, no podía ser Neji, era más alto, y más sensual, pero fuera quien fuera, me tenía la mente en un embrollo de pensamientos.

-Sakura-chan ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Hinata con expresión preocupada.

-Si, frentezota, has estado callada todo el desayuno, ni siquiera me has preguntado como me fue-sabia a que se refería, y quería tener todos los detalles de ello, pero no tenía realmente ganas de oírlo.

-Nos vemos luego chicas-dije levantándome simplemente y marchándome de ahí.

Caminé ignorando el llamado de mis amigas, saqué una llave del bolsillo de mi chaleco, era la llave de la terraza del instituto, porque yo en varias ocasiones, solía subir ahí cuando no quería compañía, y ese era un buen momento, de verdad que no tenia ánimos de oír la perfecta vida amorosa de Ino, vida amorosa de la cual yo, Haruno Sakura, carecía.

Pasé al lado de Sasuke sin darme cuenta, el me observo mientras caminaba absorta, crucé mi mirada con el sólo unos momentos y continué mi camino, no tenía ningún interés especial de hablarle, sólo quería llegar a la terraza, y sentir el aire fresco de allí. Aquel aire que era lo mejor que podía existir.

Llegué a las escaleras del último piso, el piso de los últimos años, para poder llegar a la terraza tenía que pasar por allí, y la verdad, me aterraba, la gente de aquellos pisos solía ser gente que daba bastante miedo, intimidaban demasiado. Pero siempre solía pasar desapercibida, excepto aquel día.

Subí el último escalón que llevaba a los salones del último año, el pasillo estaba atestado de alumnos mayores que yo corriendo de aquí para allá, yo temblé miedosa un momento, ¿Qué pasaba si ellos me veían?, realmente parecían estar muy ocupados en sus cosas, y la verdad la gente del último año, son personas que son muy ocupadas.

Así como también son muy injustas.

Observé con indignación como un rubio muchacho acosaba a una chica de años menores, mi sangre hirvió al instante, no dudé en caminar hacia el, la niña aquella no tendría ni quince años, y lucia a punto de echarse a llorar, no pude aguantarlo más así que aceleré mi paso entre la multitud de alumnos, me costaba avanzar, pero tenía que llegar a ella, o sino….

_No lo hagas_

Dijo una voz familiar detrás de mi, sonando como una orden directa, me sostenía del brazo y me impedía continuar mi trayecto, cuando volteé solo pude observar el brazo, porque las personas que estaban agolpadas me impedía verlo bien. Lo ignoré y me zafé de el, continué mi camino.

Creí oír una maldición detrás de mí junto a muchos comentarios de alumnos respecto a lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, pero no me importo, avancé. Cuando llegué hasta ahí, tomé aire profundo y toda la determinación disponible en mí.

_Déjala_

El muchacho rubio, de cabellos largos dorados, amarrados en una alta coleta, no se volteó a mirarme, y no podía asegurar si lo hacía por el rabillo del ojo, puesto, que un mechón rubio caía de lado cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Sin embargo, aquello sólo empeoró, atrajo a la chica contra el y metió con todo su descaro su mano debajo de la falda de la niña, ella empezó a llorar, y empezó a rogar que la dejara.

_Te he dicho que la dejes bastardo_

Todo el mundo se detuvo de sus asuntos y volteó a verme cuando jalé con demasiada fuerza para una chica tan delicada como yo la coleta del rubio y lo tumbé al suelo, provocando que la chica fuese liberada, esta salio corriendo soltando un gracias, no importaba, porque ahora era yo la que estaba en un grave problema.

El rubio me observó al fin, tenía un hermoso par de ojos violetas, era un chico hermoso con rasgos casi infantiles, aquello me llamó bastante la atención, pero tenía el uniforme del último año, así que no podía ser uno de mi año. Y a decir verdad, cuando el rubio se levantó era tan alto como Sasuke, y Sasuke, era alto de por sí.

La gente, sobre todo las chicas me miraron aterrorizadas, todas, en aquel recinto me compadecieron, por supuesto no supe explicar por qué en ese momento, pero pronto lo sabría.

El rubio tomó mi mano diestra y la llevo directamente encima de su miembro erecto por encima de la tela de su pantalón, gemí temerosa, y apenada, no sabía que hacer, aquello me había agarrado desprevenida, y me daba asco. Forcejeé con toda mi fuerza, sin embargo el con dificultad mantuvo mi mano ahí.

-Quiero que lo tomes y te lo lleves a la boca, Haruno Sakura-declaró el rubio mirándome con odio y desprecio-estas algo anciana para mí, pero igual sirves.

-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!? A mi déjame en paz, suéltame-quise preguntar como sabia mi nombre, pero eso no era lo más relevante en aquel momento.

-A decir verdad estas bien buena-declaro jalándome y tirándome contra la pared para aprisionar mi cuerpo como lo había hecho con la chica.

-Y-ya déjame-ordené utilizando mis manos para alejar su cuerpo, pero mi fuerza no reaccionaba, aquello era preocupante.

-Vamos, zorra, utilízalo-dijo con mi mano aun en su miembro, y la empezó a mover para simular que yo lo masturbaba, aquello simplemente era demasiado asqueroso-No te hagas la inocente, si _el_ está interesado en ti, es que debes de ser una buena zorra-declaraba mientras su mano libre se metía bajo mi falda, la gota que derramó el vaso.

Esta vez no traté de empujar, rodeé su miembro con mi mano y el sonrió, casi victorioso, sin embargo, la sonrisa se hizo una exagerada mueca de dolor, cuando apreté sus bolas con todas mis fuerzas. Gimió adolorido, chillo, y me maldijo, aquello me dio una oportunidad para zafarme y correr, y cuando estuve dispuesta a correr, aquel chico sin explicarme como pudo, me jaló del brazo, volteándome, cuando estuve frente a frente con el, alzo la mano para darme una cachetada, la cual fue detenida por alguien que no esperé ver.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, sostenía la mano del rubio y la había doblado causándole un gran dolor al muchacho que chillaba quejándose. La mirada de Sasuke no tenía una expresión exacta, casi parecía un recipiente vacío.

_Se puede saber que pasa aquí_

Habló una voz que me resultó demasiado familiar, volteé a verle, era un muchacho que yo conocía ya, era pelirrojo y tenía numerosos piercings en el rostro, era una persona que no podía pasar fácilmente desapercibida, a mi me resulto extraño verlo ahí, porque casi nunca se le veía en ningún lado. Ese era Hikawa Pain, era el delegado de los últimos años en el consejo estudiantil, era atemorizante, pero siempre era una persona amable y candida en el consejo, conciso y muy inteligente, siempre iba al grano y dejaba los rodeos para los débiles, así era Hikawa Pain.

El venía acompañado del muchacho que había visto en la mañana, el me sonrió ladino y me sonrojé, era tan hermoso, me sentí intimidada por aquella sonrisa, ambos jóvenes frente a mi, con sus uniformes hechos un lío a lo Uchiha, se acercaron a mi con lentitud. El pelinegro de la mañana no hizo nada, se limitó a caminar y mantenerse a la espalda del pelirrojo, y este, tomo mi mano y la beso con garbo increíble, haciendo aquello no parecía un delincuente como sus piercings le hacían lucir, parecía un elegante hombre de época.

-Disculpe esto _ma' cherie_, Deidara-kun suele descontrolarse un poco cuando esta excitado. Disculpe su rudeza Sakura-san-disculpó al rubio mientras se incorporaba. Me pregunte si todos los de último año usaban el francés como el pelinegro y pain.

-No pasa nada, yo me he metido en asuntos que no me concernían-expliqué haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No para nada, aquello que Deidara-kun hacía se lo he prohibido millones de veces. Deidara-kun…-miró al rubio, su mirada amable se torno en una asesina, me congelé yo también-Discúlpate con Sakura-san.

-Si-contestó el rubio, me volteé a verlo, Sasuke dejaba el agarre y el rubio se acercó a mi y se arrodillo a mis pies, tomando mi mano y depositando un amable beso en ella. No parecía el chico de momentos atrás-disculpe Sakura-san, me he excedido demasiado momentos atrás-me miró a los ojos desde abajo, sus ojos violetas expresaban toda la amabilidad habida en el mundo, no pude evitar sonreírle, me agaché frente a el y tomé su rostro en mis manos, todos me miraron confundidos, hasta el rubio.

-No pasa nada Deidara-sempai, pero solo te perdonaré si prometes no abusar de ninguna niña, o mujer, o cualquier cosa del genero femenino-le dije devolviendo la amabilidad con la que el me miraba antes.

-Está bien Sakura-san, lo prometo-dijo con los ojos llorosos, demasiado sentimental para ser el, solté una risita ante su expresión. Le besé la frente y me levante.

-Entonces está hecho, te estaré vigilando Deidara-sempai-le dije y cuando me iba a alejar me abrazo robándome el aire.

-¡GRACIAS SAKURA-SAN! ¡Eres tan tierna esponjosa y suave! ¡Ya veo porque---pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por el pelinegro que lo jaló callándole la boca. Me miró fijamente y yo a el, desvié la mirada sonrojada.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó Pain-llévate a Sakura-san a su destino, porque después de todo Sakura-san, iba a algún sitio al subir hasta aquí. Sakura-san eres amiga de nosotros ahora, los Akatsuki, te has ganado mi respeto y el de todos los miembros, con tu bondad y nobleza, cuando tengas un problema, acude a nosotros-me dijo sonriendo amablemente, y besando mi mano nuevamente como antes.

Nos despedimos y por fin logré salir de toda aquella confusión, Sasuke me escoltaba, y muchas miradas envidiosas se habían vuelto en mi contra, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me importó, me sentía segura estando al lado de Sasuke, quien solo miraba al frente viendo cada escalón que subíamos, cuando llegamos a la azotea el viento nos azoto a ambos, respiramos a grandes bocanadas pues subimos apresurados. Mire a Sasuke quien parecía disfrutar de cómo el aire secaba las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotas de sudor de su frente, le sonreí el era tan maravilloso, entonces vi sus labios…los desee.

-Haruno.-me llamó severo temblé, aun estábamos contra la puerta de la azotea, caminé hacia un pequeño banco y me senté el imitó mi movimiento, sólo que quedó frente a mi, e hizo una reverencia-lamento no haberme despedido ayer, pero sentí que las palabras sobraban-se disculpó, mi único gesto fue reírme, no comprendía bien el por qué de la disculpa, pero sentí un alivio cuando lo hizo, me miro confuso, pero me sonrió, aquella sonrisa, por primera vez, era sincera, calmada y llena de alegría, ver a alguien así sonreír…era un pedacito de cielo.

-Sasuke-kun no hay ningún problema-dije cuando al fin dejé de reír-está todo bien-sonreí amablemente, Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia el, hacia su pecho, al principio di un respingo de sorpresa y emoción, pero me dejé llevar por el-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tiene tu madre?-sentí todo el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse y relajarse.

-Leucemia-confesó, me sentí horrible, quise ponerme en la situación de Sasuke pero no podía-es Terminal, tal vez no matricule este año mi madre…mi hermano y yo tratamos de estar lo más indiferentes posible, pero en casa muchas veces nos hemos encontrado desbastados…nuestro padre esta lo mas normal posible, el nunca ha tenido corazón-continuó mientras veía el cielo.

-¿es posible no tenerlo?-mas que una pregunta era un comentario-¿es esto una cita?-dije sin pensar, el no respondió, _Hmp_ fue su típico gesto-no quiero volver a clases…-dije en un tono triste, porque la campana estaba sonando.

-No volvamos entonces-dijo y suspiramos al mismo tiempo, sentí que aquello parecía casi un abrazo, _el tampoco quería dejarme ir_.

-Está bien…-dije, cerrando mis ojos en su pecho, oyendo su corazón que bailoteaba salvaje dentro de su pecho.

_Sakura, te quiero_

Dijo, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, alcé la vista y la clavé en el, tan desconocido para mí, ¿cómo podía ser que el me quisiera?, el me miraba afectivo, cariñoso, sorprendido, porque el tampoco se lo esperaba, decirlo, confesar algo tan increíble.

_Sasuke-kun, te quiero_

Respondí, y esbocé una linda sonrisa, Sasuke me atrajo de nuevo hacia el y me abrazo de verdad esta vez, con fuerza.

_No se ni como ni cuando, pero eres una molestia Haruno Sakura, te quiero, eres tan…adorable_.

Continuó mientras la fuerza de aquel abrazo y la ternura en aquel momento aumentaba.

_Me di cuenta de ello, cuando te seguí hoy, cuando te vi en peligro y detuve a Deidara, sentí miedo que te dañara y actué, quiero protegerte, déjame ser a mi quien te proteja cerezo…_

Esta vez me lo decía a la cara, sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos, y acercaba mis labios a los suyos, hasta que por fin, los hubo unidos completamente, nos besamos en silencio, su lengua empezó a explorar toda mi boca, con lentitud y sensualidad, jugueteaba conmigo parando el beso y alejándose para hacerme desearlo, cosa que imité, y a el le encantó, gruñó en su desespero y me beso de nuevo, esta vez volvió a la carga con mas pasión y deseo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y llenas de locura, e incluso salvajismo, me acostó suavemente en el banco de concreto, que debo de admitir estaba cómodo, o al menos eso me pareció a mi en aquel momento, encarceló mi cuerpo enteramente, no me podía mover ni moverlo a el, y es que tampoco quería.

Su mano diestra empezó a recorrer mis piernas con suavidad, causándome leves sacudidas y gemidos por mi sensibilidad, abrí los ojos y lo miré, su mirada estaba llena de intensidad, cosa que se contagió, ese era el problema con ser virgen; no sabes controlarte.

Sasuke me agarro desde la espalda y me alzó sentándome en sus piernas, desabrochó mi chaleco y mi camisa con mucha velocidad, me sonrojé totalmente, por primera vez alguien me _vería_, en cuanto no hubo mas barrera que el brasiere Sasuke me puso de nuevo acostada en el banco de piedra y empezó a acariciar mis senos, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda y mi abdomen yo ahogaba mis gemidos mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Sentí un calor sofocante en mi parte mas íntima, estaba siendo enloquecida por aquellas caricias, Sasuke sacó mis pechos de mi brasiere e intensifico su trabajo, llevo mi pezón a su boca y empezó a morderlo y chuparlo, lamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua, volviendo a chuparlo, mordiéndolo en ocasiones, ah que hermoso aquel placer, pero aquello me llevo a moverme por mis instintos, lleve mi mano hasta mi intimidad y empecé a tocarme, la desesperación de todo aquel placer me enloquecería si no hacía algo para aumentarlo, mi intimidad estaba totalmente húmeda y caliente, pero antes que pudiera empezar a hacer nada, Sasuke me detuvo.

_No, de eso me encargo yo_

Dijo y tomó mi mano metiéndola debajo de su camisa.

_Mejor diviértete conmigo_.

Y apenas estuvo hecha aquella frase, no perdí tiempo cuando ya estaba acariciando su espalda y dorso, debido a que su camisa, chaleco y chaqueta impedían mi labor, desabroché su camisa y se los quité inmediatamente, observando de nuevo aquel dorso que estuvo en mi casa la noche anterior, acaricie su espalda y todo su tronco, conociéndolo, encontré que el era bastante sensible, gemía y gruñía satisfecho y deseoso, tan deseoso como yo.

Ahora era su turno de vengarse, metió su mano debajo de mi braga, y empezó a acariciar mis labios externos con delicadeza de forma constante y excitante, gemí sin poder aguantarlo, era simplemente demasiado delicioso.

_Qué pasara si…_

Dijo pero no preste mucha atención, retiro mis bragas sin mucha dificultad y separó mis piernas con una sonrisa ladina, lo que venía a continuación sería exageradamente placentero.

Sasuke ubicó su cabeza entre mis piernas, y con su boca ocupo el lugar que tenía su mano antes, empezó a lamer, succionar y dar mordiscos estratégicos, su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris y era exquisito, tomé sus cabellos entre mis manos, y lo apreté en mis puños, gimiendo su nombre y retorciéndome debajo de él, cuando llegué al clímax grité porque ya no lo aguantaba más.

Sin aviso alguno se detuvo, y se sentó yo lo miraba acostada, muy confundida, y el sonreía de forma un tanto lasciva.

_Veamos si soportas esto pequeña_

Dijo y dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en mi virgen intimidad, me retorcí y gemí de nuevo, Sasuke empezó a moverlos con suavidad procurando no lastimarme, cuando estuve acostumbrada a la molestia el siguió el movimiento más rápido y mas fuerte, mis gemidos eran incontrolables, porque mi sensibilidad era el doble debido al orgasmo anterior, puse mis brazos hacia atrás y me agarré del filo del banco como si me fuese a salvar de algo aquello, mis ojos estaban cerrados y mis gemidos eran lo único audible ahí.

De repente y sin previa advertencia, Sasuke introdujo sus dedos al máximo y apretó mi vientre, de nuevo la molestia pero no preste atención, era una sensación placentera, empezó a mover su mano con mi vientre aprisionado, aquello arranco furiosos gemidos de mi boca, y su nombre fue el protagonista de aquella sensación, mis piernas empezaron temblar cuando ya se acercaba el clímax, y cuando estuve ya en el clímax, rasguñe la espalda de Sasuke con furia y placer, el gimió y gruñó complacido.

_¡Sasuke-Kun!_

Fue ese mi último gemido.

No me di cuenta y caí dormida, cuando me levanté faltaba poco para entrar, Sasuke había dejado una nota y me había vestido y arreglado totalmente.

_No puedo esperar a mañana para verte de nuevo, Sakura. Espero que puedas aceptar una invitación a salir este fin de semana_

_S_

Sonreí, por supuesto que aceptaría, lo haría gustosa.


End file.
